


Netflix and cuddles

by Deryl_B



Category: Until Dawn, climbing class - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Injured Josh, M/M, protective comforting Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryl_B/pseuds/Deryl_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick trash fic of Josh needing his protective bf to look after him while he's hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and cuddles

"Chriiiiiis" the brunette whined as his boyfriend look around anxiously for the medic box.

"One sec bro please just hang on a little longer babe" he hurried around the room before sighing gratefully, snatching at the plastic red box and dashing back to the bedroom.

He found his injured lover in the same place he left him, curled up in the corner of their bed, lightly pressing at his cheek before wincing harshly and letting out innocent quite cries. 

"Hey hey stop touching it Josh" he said soothingly, "here" he said wiping at the drying blood spread around his lips with an antiseptic wipe causing the other to cry out louder and tighten his grip on the blondes hand that he was now clutching desperately. "Almost over" Chris assured removing the final spots of blood before pulling out an ice pack, snapping it and handing it to the whimpering boy sitting next to him. 

"Hurts man... hurts real bad" the older boy murmured hanging his head as he let the other press the ice pack against his already bruising cheek. "I know Joshy, you want your scarf?" Josh just nodded weakly as Chris got up rummaging through a drawer pulling out a small black scarf, really more like a bandana before handing it to his boyfriend, watching carefully as the other wrapped it around his mouth sighing and looking up at Chris with anxious eyes. 

Chris new exactly what Josh was thinking. Josh would be feeling self concours about the scars and cuts that ran across his cheek, angry too about letting himself allow this to happen again.

He leaned forward placing a soft kiss on the edge of Josh's nose "you don't need to feel ashamed Josh, this wasn't your fault" he cooed making the other boy smile slightly. Chris always knew what to say and Josh knew he was in good hands when it came to someone taking care of him with his...'issues'. 

They leaned back against the board of the bed, Josh resting his head on Chris's shoulder while the blonde gave his hand a tight squeeze smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Cochise" Josh said in a muffled voice, Chris just beamed at him pulling down the bandana and pressing his lips gently against Josh's. 

With that they pulled back looking at each other with love filled eyes. "Netflix and cuddles?" Chris asked to which Josh looked at him eagerly and nodded. 

"You're choice for movies, as long as it's Disney" Josh purred nuzzling into Chris's chest as he pulled the covers over them switching on the TV and nestling down to hold his boyfriend close.


End file.
